


Small comforts

by IchigoMilk



Category: sutopuri, すとぷり, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoMilk/pseuds/IchigoMilk
Summary: It's been a rough day.





	Small comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited nor proofread because I want this to be kept a secret as much as possible. Hope it's alright.

Maybe it was family or studies, or some mysterious force in the world, but you’ve felt like absolute garbage since morning. Your fellow classmates were even worried about you, as you touched nothing from your lunch. Root and Riinu both scooted closer and asked if anything was wrong. You softly laughed it off, telling them everything was alright; you just didn’t have much of an appetite. 

“Well, now we all know that’s a lie, knowing how much you eat!” Jel came up from behind, sneaking a bit of your lunch into his own mouth. “What’s wrong, you constipated or something? Pffft!” 

The orange haired third year never failed to stop by every day to chat with the three of you. You and he were always a comedy duo, with the punchline being his face. Usually his antics would make you bust a gut, but today wasn’t the day for laughter. Adversely, it made you more miserable about yourself. You felt a poke at your cheek.

“Whoa, no response? Or is this a new routine we got goin’ here? I’ll have you know I’m impossible to ignore!” He sneered, expecting a snide remark to come from you.

Instead you stood up, completely silent, and marched out of the room. From the classroom, you could hear Riinu and Root scold their upperclassmen.

“Whoa, you really upset her, Jel. What scum…”

“You’ve gone too far… How awful…”

“Wha-!”

You sped up towards the bathroom, trying not to let the people in the halls catch your tears. Before you could walk in, there was a tug on your arm that held you back. You knew who it was, and you wish you were just a second faster.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, the humorous tune from his voice gone. 

Trying to shake him off, you gave him the same response that you gave everyone else with your face counting the tiles on the ground.

“Hey, hey. Look at me. Did I go too far?” Jel’s voice lowered itself and his warm hand raised your chin up to look him in his eyes. His expression made your stomach drop; the guilt of worrying him hurt you even more. You shake your head, tears forming and dripping from your eyes. 

“Then will you tell me what’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?”

Your answer was as turbulent as your emotions. Maybe it was your grades, your family being more strict than usual, your confusion for your own future, but you told him everything seems like it’s too much right now. Then, you were pulled into a random empty room and felt the warmth of his arms around you. Jel placed one of his hands upon your hair and ran his fingers through it, comforting both body and mind. You tried to push him away but in his embrace you just wanted to let it all go and cry.

“It’s okay,” Jel whispered into your ear as if reading your mind, and you let the tears fall and hugged him tighter to you. After a moment of quiet sobbing, he spoke once more.

“Hey, not everything has to be decided now and there will always be pressure, but you have to let yourself be open to others okay? I know it’s rough right now, but I’m right here. Let’s take it step by step, okay?”

You nodded into his chest and softly asked if the two of you could stay like this a little longer.

“Of course, as long as you need.” 


End file.
